Lover, Come Hack to Me
by JeffC FTW
Summary: A dark family secret resides in an old, abandoned house where newlyweds retreat for the night when a fallen tree blocks them during a storm. The groom discovers all is not as it appears. Welcome to honeymoon hell...
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVE the campy horror show from the 90s, "Tales From the Crypt", and the episode of this new two-shot is of the title, from the first season. It was considered one of the worst episodes, others liked it, and many lines are cheesy as hell - but on the other hand, I saw SASUSAKU in it, somehow. Plot goes: newlyweds spend the stormy night in an abandoned old house. The husband is a gold-digger with the plan to kill his bride and blame a burglar so he could get her inheritance, but the wife isn't all that she seems either...**

 **Like I said, this is a two-shot, so there won't be anymore after this. Story isn't really - COMPLETELY - a plot from canon, just for fun, tension and lemons. Oh, yes, and violence/gore. Read at your own risk.**

 **Reviews are absolutely appreciated. But if anyone flames me, they get cold water as payback.**

 **I own neither Naruto or Tales From the Crypt, nor any of the characters and situations. I want to thank Blue Kitsune for the helpful suggestion of how to expand the groom's motive and a little bit of the bride's background.**

Chapter One

When his parents died, there were debts that were left in their family, and the majority of them went to his older brother. In fact, when he was done with high school, Itachi was unlikely to help him out because he'd been the one to raise him since their parents died when he was twelve and _aniki_ seventeen. The minimal amount of money left to him as well as Itachi's "tough love" taught him that you couldn't have anything handed to you.

Which was why he had been working his way after high school for his big brother in their family business. He had a stationed position as clerk while Itachi was the big guy with a fancy desk and shouldered much of the burdens on his shoulders.

The simple fact behind his financial crisis wasn't just because of Itachi and their parents purposefully leaving much of everything to him. _It's my fault, as well. I thought if I specialized in gambling, then I would get myself a bigger fortune so I wouldn't have to take so long a time - and what a damned fool I was to be so reckless._

And once you got into gambling, there was no going back.

This first happened when he was eighteen, when he made this decision. Of course, he never told Itachi about this, because the bastard had no business knowing what he would do with his adult life. A decision he should regret, but what was done was done. He had to find means to deal with it. And the people were a group he'd known since he was a teenager - people who shared his interests, that they decided to call _Taka_ , or "The Hawk". But it turned out that he should have learned more about gambling and responsibility before he took the leap.

The debt he owed was so enormous that he had to come up with a way to pay it off, but it would take a couple years or so, with his current job. Since then, he chose not to do anymore gambling, but to take responsibility for his action. Besides, he had a new goal for himself and to get back at Itachi, except he wasn't sure what it was or how he would get it...until the opportunity presented itself to him.

He'd known Sakura Haruno since they were children, and they were one of many to remain stuck in Konoha while a select few - like their shared third Naruto Uzumaki and his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga, for a real estate mission as part of her family business - left outside their small but slowly growing town for better lives after years of hard work. In ways, he envied them all, but the pink-haired girl who chased after him relentlessly like many stayed by him through all these years while the rest moved on with their lives and found permanent romance, but he doubted that very much. He had no girlfriends in his life, although he vaguely remembered his mother, Mikoto, telling him that everyone deserved a chance. She and her husband were a prime example.

Back to him and Sakura. They started to...see each other when high school was over, but the pursuits on her part were less. He could still see the subtle sparkle of innocent love in her green eyes, when it was apparent she'd grown up. She was going to community college and then to enter her family's pharmacy company, which was also run by Tsunade Senju, her mentor and godmother. Who blatantly made it clear of her dislike of him because of her family's long-lived love-hate relationship with the Uchiha long before he and his brother were born. Although it was clear she was on amicable terms with Itachi. The Uchiha consultancy corporation and Senju-Haruno Pharmaceuticals resolved differences when his brother assumed the seat to try and clear the bad blood once and for all.

Sasuke chose to humor Tsunade's goddaughter and apprentice when she asked if they could start being friends if not boyfriend and girlfriend, when high school was over. That was what it was, and he was relieved when nothing to worry happened. Their dates were casual, though he was aware of her mother and Tsunade's wariness, which would blare to the open as soon as Mebuki Haruno succumbed to ovarian cancer after living with it for four months. He didn't have fond feelings for her, but this was the mother of his "girlfriend", so it was his responsibility to comfort the grieving daughter.

That also meant Sakura inherited the pharmaceutical business - along with its stocks, bonds, and that big house from her mother. She was the sole heiress...and that also meant what was hers would be HIS.

His goal was realized as soon as she told him after the lawyers settled the paperwork and delivered the assets to her.

~o~

Her mother's death hit her hard when she was twenty years old, still in college and also working at the pharmacy which was now hers to run. That meant she would have to continue classes online since she had more time on her hands to deal with all that paperwork, shipments, and the fates of the sickly in her hands. Tsunade was with her, holding her so she wept into the well-endowed chest, and soothed her with a loving lullaby that few ever saw of the hot-blooded woman.

There was also Sasuke who was with her through the ordeal, almost a year until he popped the question to her, which she didn't even see coming after the agreement they had. When they were children, she watched him with stars in her eyes and butterflies in her stomach, but there were others that she had to ferociously compete against for the young Uchiha's attention. She liked to think that just because he was one of the last of the most prestigious families left in Konoha, following the deaths of his parents, leaving him to be raised by his elder brother, he wasn't all that special compared to Itachi who took over the corporation.

Sakura had learned from her godmother the bad blood between her family and Sasuke's, but with Itachi running the show on his end, he established a clean connection that would go on for a long time to come. The pink-haired heiress of Senju-Haruno Pharmaceuticals hated any form of conflict, but competition itself never ended.

In terms of her and Sasuke, he knew she was one of his many stalkers, so he called her annoying in an attempt to get rid of her, or he would just plain glower at her if she said hi to him when she passed by his desk in class. But for some reason, he relented when their teenage years were at an end. He told her he would agree to make her happy only if they didn't go too far in the relationship department. It saddened her, but what girl didn't want to date an Uchiha? _And someone dark, handsome and mysterious._

Tsunade told her that while she trusted the elder Uchiha brother, the younger was another story. "Troublemaker," she said, plain and simple, eyes hardened like amber from prehistoric times. "The Uchiha for the majority are nothing but that. Be careful around him, Sakura."

So she did, but in the couple years to pass, she enjoyed her time with her "boyfriend". Mostly lounging between each other's homes, in the park like any other couple, and at the coffee shop or food stands. He was even there for her when her mother died of ovarian cancer. She and Mebuki had been very close, and she even left everything to her. She'd known long before the lawyers informed her; this was how it was with family.

It was five months later that Sasuke asked her to _marry_ him. Not even half a year since her mother's death and the inheritance going to her, which Tsunade brought to her attention. "I highly doubt he loves you, Sakura," she said hotly when the news broke a week after Sasuke proposed to her. "He asked for your hand because of what your mother left you - the stocks and bonds as well as the house. He's a rat scurrying for something bigger than the crumbs tossed to him."

Sakura couldn't believe all of this. When she was a little girl, she dreamed of having someone like Sasuke as her husband. It was finally going to happen. Because her mother had married her father, but he died before their daughter was born. She said Kizashi was the love of her life, and he'd been taken from her too soon. Although, at least their love was preserved forever without souring with marital issues as it happened all the time to people around them. The Harunos, Senjus and distant cousins had the link stronger than everyone else.

But despite her misgivings, Tsunade agreed to let her marry Sasuke, but that did not mean she would go easy on the marriage. She would never let Sasuke live it down.

The wedding happened a mere four months later, and there wasn't a lot to plan. Her friends, Sasuke's few, and Tsunade were there at the local church, which was simple but very pretty and rich with the arrangements at the altar. Both were lush red roses placed in a heart, edged with clouds of white baby's breath on the outside, and finished with ferns - a symbol of giving your heart to your other. Sakura felt more like a princess than ever, without being in the big ballgown. The dress bared her shoulders, arms and collarbones, and the neck was lined with dimensional blossoms, with more of them on the bodice and down the tulle skirt which fell below the knees. Her heels were short and made of sheer lace, and in her hair was a headband of delicate pearls and crystals, like dewdrops and snow on a branch.

She couldn't get enough twirling when she presented herself to him, making everyone else laugh; she felt like a little girl again living her fairytale dream!

The day was so special that she included Ino as her maid of honor, and Tsunade walked her up to her groom whilst keeping her jaw clenched so to not object. Although the sad fact was that Naruto and Hinata were unable to attend due to some issues both at work and within their residential town. But they would still receive their favors as well as a homemade video to make up for the loss.

The celebration to follow took place in the church's dining room, which was decorated with lights from the ceiling, draperies of chiffon, and the tables set with more red roses and baby's breath. Food was catered and scrumptious. Did you even have to ASK about the party atmosphere?

Sasuke never did like festivity, but he smiled and went with the flow just for her. His smile was sweet, his words soft as his kisses to her lips, cheeks and even her neck. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, and in doing so, she found herself dreamily looking upon the ring he gave her, which was made of black rhodium and set with eight twinkling diamonds.

However, despite her sheer delight, she couldn't help but wonder if her godmother was right about her new husband.

~o~

He hated all kinds of fun, but if Sakura wanted a nice wedding that she dreamed of - as long as it included people they knew and not too many - then he would let her have it. Except the dobe and his lover couldn't make it, which made Sasuke feel a little unhappy, but it was short-lived. Everyone had their lives and parts to play. At least it was his idea for the videos to make, for people to take home with and "cherish forever".

At least he was a step closer. It was a shame it had to be sometime shortly after they were married. Their honeymoon would be two weeks at the local suite which was less expensive than getting out of the town or country for some exotic resort. The act had to be carried out skillfully, he was told. Private and away from prying ears and eyes.

If he was to settle his debt, it would be to kill his own wife for her money. She would never know about his gamble mistake, because how would she have seen him if he told her? Would she really have helped him? Or would she hate him like her godmother made it obvious?

Their friends all wished them a happy and prosperous marriage as they watched bride and groom leave in their rented car to head to the Haruno place to pack and leave tonight, but Tsunade would follow them and then hell would break loose. That was what marriage came with, but it was the relatives first and the couple second - only in this case, it was him and the in-law. The crazy old bat who still passed herself off as a younger woman continued to harass him.

"She doesn't want me to spoil her happiness," she said heatedly as she stalked after him to their car which was waiting for them - it was actually Sakura's, big enough for their luggage and a possible family she wanted in the future - "but I'm going to tell you that this is a mistake you will regret, Uchiha."

He sighed sharply and glared back. "I'm not going to regret marrying the woman I love," he said coolly.

"You don't love her," Tsunade sneered. "You just love everything her mother left her. I've protected her for years - from people like _you._ You think I don't know about your little _gambling debt_ that you did over two years ago and haven't paid off yet?"

Sakura was safely away in the car, in the front passenger seat waiting for him, so she hadn't heard what her godmother said. But Sasuke was far from safe. The woman _knew_ about his debt, but it seemed she really suspected him of more than just simply getting what she had. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied suavely, "but let me explain something to you. My intentions are far from being what you thought. Although if you're not going to be happy for us, then perhaps you should be gone by the time we return." He doubted kicking her out of the house would do, but it was better than putting up with her. And it would help with his plan.

Amber eyes widened with dismay. "You're putting me out of the house? I was born and grew up there, and I raised Sakura with her mother!" she said angrily.

"Well, maybe it's time to let her be on her own and to give her space with her husband," Sasuke countered, picking up his own suitcase and going to the convertible which had the roof lowered to show his rose-haired bride looking over her shoulder and smiling.

"You won't get away with this!"

Tsunade had gotten close enough when she shouted those words; Sakura heard, and that smile dropped to be replaced with a puppy-like look on her face, cute and simpering at the same time. "Tsunade, please don't ruin my happiness," she begged, the tone getting to the blonde woman.

"Sakura, I'm just looking after your happiness." She sighed. "Just be safe and have fun."

Sasuke smirked to himself, both women not seeing it. At least the witch had the common sense to not spoil her goddaughter's joy by holding her tongue about leaving the house where she took care of Mebuki Haruno's daughter with the mother herself. "We'll be going now," he said, starting the engine, and then he found himself looking at the black metal band around his finger which had been placed on the wheel. It was going to be a while before he removed it when his job was done and then maybe he would move on with his life.

Except he suspected Tsunade would catch on once her pink-haired goddaughter was dead, and if that happened, he might be forced to kill her out of desperation to cover his tracks. But he would have help in cleaning up the scene since a couple of his friends in _Taka_ had skill in erasing DNA traces. One important fact he kept in mind was to wear gloves to prevent his fingerprints.

"Why don't we stop at the gas station first and pick some things up before we head up to the hotel?" Sakura suggested when she pointed to the gas thermometer. She was right; it was almost empty. He had to relent, but he would let her go up and grab whatever they needed for the ride up to the honeymoon suite. And he would take care of the gas.

In midst of watching the numbers go up, his mobile rang. But when he looked down at the caller, he snapped. "What the hell do you want, Itachi?" His own brother couldn't come to the wedding because of an important meeting - _important, my ass; you never even had any time for me when we were kids_ \- and now he was calling him as the day was ending?!

 _"I only wanted to know if you are enjoying marital bliss, however long that will last, foolish little brother. If you're going to make the most of it before your poor little blushing bride croaks so you can settle that long overdue."_

"...so you told Tsunade. And how did you know?" Sasuke demanded. Why did it not surprise him when he was SURE he hid it from Itachi well? But his brother was a powerful man; he had his ways that nobody would know until it was too late.

His brother chuckled. _"Don't worry. You're not worth reporting to the police. In fact, I would pity you very much, my disgrace of an_ otouto. _I don't wish to waste my time on you, but consider this a warning. That blood on your hands won't be my responsibility as caring for you was. This act that you buried as deep as you would will indefinitely mark you on our family's clean slate. I loved you once, you know that? But as far as I am now concerned, you are no longer my brother. Enjoy the paradise while it lasts."_ And with that, the line was disconnected, leaving him with boiling blood and a rapidly beating heart.

Itachi had gotten his dirty fingers on his gambling group as well as his reckless decision which resulted in his debt that washed away what little money their parents left him, but it didn't seem like he would call the police. But he had to tell Tsunade, because he thought this was amusing to him!

 _"As far as I am now concerned, you are no longer my brother."_ Those cold words continued to ring even after the conversation ended and the station dinged with the final price for the full tank. Sasuke thought his heart would break, because he once loved his brother before they grew separate emotionally. But what hurt most of all was the fact that he said he was on his own if he ended up in any more trouble.

Just like when he mentioned he suspected what Sasuke was going to do to Sakura some time into their marriage, but he would have no involvement in this.

Numbly, Sasuke took out his credit card as well as the pump from the tank, closing the little door at the same time his bouncy bride was leaving the store with the couple bags of groceries. He looked her over, seeing how she'd changed into a short rosy dress that subtly glittered. He admitted she was very attractive, and he hoped her body was as much when they got to consummating their marriage. He was never with a woman in that way, because impregnating someone irresponsibly only to get framed and forced to pay child support wasn't on his agenda. Neither was getting a disease of some kind.

"What did you get?" he asked distractedly, taking one from her and seeing the three sushi packs, some soda water, a couple tea bottles - one sweet and the other not - as well as one pack of sliced tomatoes and a box of dango, except he didn't look inside to see which kind. At least she thought of them both. "Looks good."

When night fell as they were some distances away from the town, a rainstorm had picked up. At least it didn't rain during the day, because it made Sakura gloomy and hormonal. He could only predict how tonight would be.

"We're still eighteen miles away from the hotel," she told him as she checked the navigator on her charged phone, the light bright enough to fill the entire car, and she turned it down a bit so neither of them went blind. _And I certainly don't want to die on our wedding night like this...not before I get the prize that I'm close to winning._

However, an obstacle presented itself in their path. A fallen tree trunk, somehow struck by the storm or had been there since before tonight. Sasuke stopped the car, his temper snapping. "Damn it," he cursed. "Looks like we can't take this way to the hotel."

Sakura eyed with equal dismay. "Damn it is right, honey," she said. "But we can't get out and move it. We'll get soaking wet." He resisted rolling his eyes. _Of course, we'll get all wet!_ But then again, if he could take them around through there in the dark, maybe they would make it...

"Oh, look! Ahead!" He glared at her sudden enthusiasm, before he saw what she was talking about, sparing him the trouble of going out there in the downpour.

A house was in the distance, beyond the fallen tree trunk. But it wasn't just a house - it was a _mansion._ Honored with their culture but perhaps with a Gothic touch in the sense it was worn down and hadn't been inhabited for years.

"Well, what do you know, _tsuma_?" Sasuke said sarcastically. "Our luck has changed."

 **Stay tuned for the next and final...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I say, reviews appreciated. Although last night I got a guest saying it was typical SasuSaku, that Sakura was typical "don't spoil my happiness", and how disgusting it was. Well, soon you might see otherwise.**

Chapter Two

The house was there, waiting for them as if by fate, but Sakura knew better. She had never been here, but she heard the stories about it and could hardly believe they were actually here - the ones that her mother and Tsunade used to tell her when she was a little girl. That tree in the road really must have fallen before they got here, and that meant she and her new husband would spend the night here.

She used her phone as a flashlight as she opened the glove compartment in front of her - and not only did she find the two flashlights with batteries installed, there was also a _gun_. She gasped in shock. She'd never seen this before. "What the hell is THAT doing here?" Sasuke asked with disdain.

"I don't know. I've never seen this before," she answered.

Chuckling, he took it from her and examined it without taking the bullet compartment open. "Must be a wedding present from old Tsunade." _Trying to make a good joke, but somehow, I don't see anything funny._ Surprisingly, he took it with him as he did the flashlight she offered to him. The water was horrendous, which meant they would have to run. Neither of them even thought to check the forecast today to see if it would rain on their wedding night!

The idea of it raining excited her, though. It would be warm and cozy while they would make love for the first time. She'd waited a long time for that. Although she found herself thinking back to those times when she would kiss him and he would dazedly return them, as if he didn't seem interested somehow. That worried her now, but for the time being, she had to rush with her husband up to the front door of the house, their carry-on bags in hand, and their jacket hoods over their heads.

Unfortunately, the front door was locked, and of course no one lived here in years. Sasuke was still cursing as he didn't know what they were going to do, but she had an idea and began to look around the plants that were beside the entrance -

\- and just as she guessed, a key was underneath one of them. This made you feel like you were in a movie, where one of the most obvious places was the key being under the door mat. In this case, it was the topiary. "Sweetheart." Sakura held it up to him just as he was swearing his throat out until his voice was so hoarse.

"Well, I'll be damned," Sasuke said, taking it from her. "How did you know?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Just a lucky guess."

"Which means we are really meant to go in," he said as soon as the door opened successfully, and the presentation was very lonesome and spooky - so large that anyone or _anything_ could be hiding and watching them. The staircase was Victorian-esque, the doorways arched and gilded, and the windows and screens traditional _shoji,_ complete with a few scenic paintings on the walls. "Unbelievable. Almost like we were meant to be in here tonight."

 _Almost? More like we_ were _._ "It's...beautiful," she said, putting her bag down beside the table where an old landline was. It couldn't be on, because this place was ancient. She took a look at her mobile. "No reception."

He scoffed and shook his head. "If you don't have any, then I don't either." He didn't even _look_ at his phone, believing every word she said. "Which means we are stuck here until morning, Sakura. But at least we'll find some means to dry off." He nodded ahead to a doorway which showed an old living room, complete with a couch covered with a white sheet, and a fireplace which had untouched and unburnt logs...and a large battle axe above the mantle. She let out a startled cry as to how BIG that damned thing was.

Her husband laughed at her reaction. "What? You're scared of a little family heirloom?" he joked, going up to it and giving it a little blow of air, so that some dust particles flew off the silvery blade. "Might be another wedding present - or a substitute of a family portrait. Could be someone's mother-in-law?" He continued to chuckle. "Get it? Mother-in-law? Old battle axe? _Tsunade?_ "

If her godmother heard him cracking these not-so-funny jokes, she would do more than kill him. Sakura feebly laughed and agreed with him. They weren't even at the honeymoon suite, and this was exciting and fresh. She looked around the room and saw a bronze statue of a god-like naked couple engaging in a passionate lip-lock. "This fireplace," she said, returning her attention to it, "looks like it was left for us, or someone. It's fresh, and smells like it, too." Sasuke looked down and knelt before it to inspect, nodding when he felt one of them around.

"Maybe someone was here before us," he said. "But unlikely they were here for that long before the storm broke." He then picked up one of the crumpled up papers that lay beneath, reaching into his dark coat pocket to find his lighter and set the paper on fire, getting the flames going for them. Her nerves thrilled with the two of them being in front of a warm fire. He stood up then when the fires were spreading and crackling, warmth starting to grow before them. He shrugged off his coat, not taking his eyes off the fire.

"Take your clothes off."

Sakura stiffened, looking at him, stunned. "Wh-what?" she asked timidly.

He smirked, looking at her. He was left in his white shirt and black tie, the latter being undone. "You heard me, little wife. Take off your wet clothes so they have a chance to dry. It's time we saw each other naked, don't you think? After all..." His lips stretched a little wider to each ear. "...we _are_ married now."

"Yes!" She might have spoken too fast. "Just...let me get my bag." She quickly moved away from him, but not before she removed her beige coat as well, leaving it on the back of the couch. She didn't know why she was so anxious. She was a new bride, excited to be with her man, but somehow, she felt like she was a prepubescent girl facing the torture that was the talk for the first time with both her mother and godmother. She reached the door, kicking off her heels which had gotten sloshy inside and dirty from the mud, but at least they weren't her wedding shoes. And good thing the food was brought in so they could eat. A good but cold meal by the fire was going to be peaceful and romantic, almost like their first date in the park.

When Sakura turned to look back around, she started backwards and hit her back against the old grandfather clock behind her at the sight of her husband _nude_ and standing before the fireplace. He was slender but lean, his muscles defined in his back, arms and thighs, his pale buttocks...

She slapped both hands over her mouth as she watched, mesmerized but paralyzed, and forgetting where she was. It took several moments and a few deep breaths to calm down so she could pick her bag up and hurry to join him.

"Sakura, where are you?"

"I'm here," she said, dropping it down behind him and proceeded to disrobe herself, pulling her dress over her head. "You want some food?"

Sasuke turned to look up at her as she presented his sushi platter and then herself, and he took the unsweetened tea bottle from her. "Thank you," he said as he proceeded with opening it, taking out the soy sauce pack and paper towel from in there. He watched her as she stood there in her lingerie now, his eyes darkening. But then she felt self-conscious. Her bra was strapless, sheer, but the sensitive tips were covered by the dimensional white blossoms that matched her wedding dress. Both that and the triangular thong that went with it were tied in the back with a satiny ribbon.

"You really look great, _tsuma_ ," he told her, but that up-down sweep was brief.

The affectionate way in which he called her wife should have made her flutter, but somehow it didn't. She heard little warmth in it as she sat down, not wanting to take off her undergarments yet, but he didn't seem to mind, unlike his own completely naked self. One leg was crossed over the other, hiding his manhood from her eyes. _I'm glad, because I'd rather see it when we make love, not like this time._

Sakura chose now, in the middle of the late night meal and after half a bottle of tea, to ask him. "You're not really attracted to me, are you?" It sounded like a real accusation to her own ears, but she really had to know if he was really what Tsunade said or not, that he really was after her fortune.

The look he gave her was somewhat blank, but his eyes showed some surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"Tsunade was right, wasn't she? That you only did marry me for my money." She broke her gaze with him and took a bite of a rice piece topped with soy-dipped fish. The taste was suddenly bitter in her mouth. Even washing it down did little good. It wasn't because of the food; the expiration date was only next week because it was freshly made and wouldn't last forever.

The weight of the chair shifted, and it was then that she discovered Sasuke put down his food and drink to come sit closer to her. "Don't be silly," he said, his body pressing against hers. "Honey, I do love you. It's just that...affection is something that I hadn't had good luck in since my parents died, and you saw how those other girls were...but you're different from them. You have one of the most loving hearts that I've known, and it's going to take more time to melt. You're the only one who can help me..."

Now his lips laid down on hers, softly just like earlier today, and then down to her neck, tenderly sucking her throbbing jugular which made her body jolt a little. "And I'll take care of you in return," he swore hoarsely.

"Do...you really mean it?" Sakura whispered, looking at him in the eyes now. "Just like you meant all those times you wanted to wait to make love to me - like tonight?"

He chuckled. "Of course I meant it. I mean, look at us now." He motioned towards her half-unclothed form and his fully nude one. It was just as she imagined, except they were in front of the warm fireplace and with half-eaten dinner and drinks picked up from the gas station today. It was meager, not perfect, but it was very good. Except she always wanted it to take place in bed. Traditional but romantic. Complete with candlelight and silk-satin sheets, flowers - the works. And there was a storm going on outside.

Sasuke growled as he nibbled on her neck. "I want you so much, _tsuma_."

She nodded, putting her hands on his chest. "So do I...but not here," she said, and he stopped at once, pulling back to frown slightly, as if to silently ask her why not here before a cheery fireplace with a rainstorm outside. "Maybe there is a bed upstairs, if we can find it." His brows furrowed deeper before softening.

"Anything to please my wife."

So the happy couple, settled with brushing away Tsunade's suspicions - or so one of them thought - set about up the stairs to look for a bed, unknowing what else awaited them in a grand, dark manor. Their food was closed and sealed, placed back into their bags so they were not to rot in the open.

~o~

He was so close to having her before the fireplace with their bellies half-full, settling her down with his best tricks to get her not to believe a word her insane godmother told her. She honestly believed it all. Although, he did mean it when he said she had a heart - but unfortunately, that good heart would lead her to trust the wrong person all this time.

Although, he was sure he got her hooked when she saw his bared flesh, almost in every inch, and at the sight of her trim form in those sheer pieces called lingerie, Sasuke felt the stir of arousal.

Like he said, they were so close to doing it on the old couch before the fire, because he thought it was the right time - only he had to afterwards think about how to get that gun and worry about the details after - before she said the bed was the best option. If they could find one, she said. He scoffed to himself then and there. _Anything to please my wife. But I am NOT walking around in my birthday suit, and neither is she._ So he followed her up the stairs - both of them in their bathrobes brought for the trip - lit surprisingly by a chandelier of crystals overhead, showing walls of peeled paint. When they reached the top of the stairs, one of the two doorways presented a _bedroom_ \- and there was a four-poster covered with white lace and cotton. "Oh, it's beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed, walking in and standing beside it for a moment to inspect. "It's so weird, but it looks like it was made for us."

He frowned, agreeing with her. All of this was TOO weird. The fresh firewood, the key beneath the plant to this place, that clock he saw on the way still ticking, and now this bed. And all these candles which she asked him to light while she would go into the nearby bathroom to change! Sasuke picked one up, smelling something that could belong in a spa. Relaxing, comforting, but also thrilling when the sensation kicked in.

 _Candles to make it romantic? Yeah, just a good one for her fantasies. But if they help with drive and performance, I can live with it._ There were more on that tall candelabra beside the bed, the other on the opposite table, and the smaller ones on the tray at the foot of the bed. Maybe there was orchid, smooth rocks, bamboo extract - who knew. Just something to make him relax. Whatever Sakura was doing in the bathroom now, she must be more nervous than she let on. He heard virgins hurt the first time, that there was something inside them, and he'd forgotten the name of it.

It was then that Sasuke noticed the antique vase on the empty table beside the tall candelabra, filled with velvety red roses in an attempt to turn up the heat. He leaned in and inhaled the scent. He detected tea and a hint of citrus. Humming, he took a couple and removed the petals in a handful, scattering them across the bedspread, tossing the stalks back in with their companions because under the bed was a no-no. Sasuke reached for the coverlet and pulled it down to show what his bride would go wild with him over. The sheets were rich silk-satin, pure and virginal. He sniffed, leaving it for the moment and kneeling down for his bag, which carried the thing from the car that he checked was loaded and then rested on the table, behind the vase of roses so she wouldn't see.

The gun that was from the glove compartment. _Might as well be the best present from old Tsunade._

The story became crystal clear from the journey to the staircase and up to now when he was done lighting the candles, placed the potential murder weapon behind the vase, and was now removing his robe, the warm breeze washing over his naked body, and slid into the ivory silk sheets that glinted with golden streaks. Simple: he and Sakura were stranded in this house because of the storm and the stricken tree in the road, only for him to wake up to the sound of a gunshot and see his wife's bloody corpse beside him in their temporary marriage bed. And the deed done by a burglar, nonetheless. He would go outside and then shoot a window afterwards only to return as fast as he could to bed beside Sakura's lifeless body. And if police asked, he would say that he couldn't call because of no reception, but to get back in the car and come home as fast as he could.

It was sheer genius on his part, if he said so himself.

"It's perfect, isn't it?" his wife called over the water running from the sink.

Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah, it's perfect, my darling," he called back, the sarcasm toned a little, and he mumbled to himself so she wouldn't hear. "Perfect honeymoon, start to a perfect marriage...with the perfect wife who I would do anything for; she would do anything for me...and for her bank account so I can save my sorry ass." _And then probably live comfortably for a long time. If I'm lucky, I could find another willing girl to enjoy it with me._

Some time to pass felt like an eternity when she cleared her throat, and he looked up and felt his throat tighten, blocking off his air supply. "Y-you - _Sakura?_ " he uttered, sitting up a little higher in bed. Was that woman...that _goddess_...his WIFE?!

"This here...is the anything I would do for you, _anata_." The word for her darling didn't faze him, but only enflamed him along with the sight of her. She'd changed into a sheer, long robe without sleeves, matching her skin tone, and was bunched at the waist by its sash. Beneath it was a black bodysuit that ended at the tops of the thighs, stretching and smooth, but the brassiere was lace and showed off her hardened nipples which were dark as her glossed lips. "I hope you like it."

"L-Like it?" Sasuke sputtered. What the hell was wrong with him as he watched the goddess glide his way, her train following, and stopped when she was beside the bed? "I LOVE it." His voice was raspy and dry.

Her strawberry-pink lips stretched into a fox-like grin. "Good." She crawled atop the bed and straddled him, but he burst. He took her into his arms and reversed their positions. She drove him crazy in a way he never saw of her. He never thought she could be capable of turning from sweet blushing innocent to a ravishing, seductive minx in a few moments. If she wanted perfection, then he got ways to give it to her.

The clock ticked with each action he performed on her, such as removing this gauzy robe and leaving her in the bodysuit that flaunted her curves better than that two-piece. Starting at the top, when they were both sitting up, her in his lap as he criss-crossed. Her breasts weren't voluptuous like many, but perfect for his hands to cover. She was smooth and creamy like the inside of a peach. Her nipples were dark like certain berries, hard as pebbles, and sweetly sensitive when he took them both into his mouth to suckle, like a baby taking its mother's milk. She moaned and threw her head back, burying her fingers into his hair. Her nails massaged his scalp and then the major point where his brain and spinal cord connected. He grunted at the travel of electrical energy down the back of his body.

He acted fast, pushing her down on her back, and finished pulling the stretchy fabric down her legs so he saw all of her. His mouth watered at the small strip of pink hair between her legs. He then took her by the hips, slowly so she would adjust, and her hands rested on his shoulders and back for support.

Her cry was harsh when he penetrated her slick folds, the pink pearl in there hypersensitive and rubbing against his length. This confirmed she really was the virgin she said she was. Her cries subsided into moans when he thrust in and out of her. Each moan then became the grunts and groans he released himself. He had never felt anything so sweet and hot as this. His Sakura, with her skin far more softer and permanent than the sheets covering them, smelling sweeter than the roses scattered around them, and her womb eager for his seed when the climax was reached...at the same time the hour and minute hands both struck midnight.

The clock itself might as well have broken if it took so much of their animalistic howls of passion.

Husband and wife lay on their backs now, exhausted but fulfilled, but then Sakura elevated herself to look down at him with eyes shining brighter than the candles still glowing. "We made a child," she said finally, holding up her hand, and the space between her thumb and forefinger was the size of a walnut. "I know we are going to have a baby after just this. And she is only _this big._ "

Sasuke had no idea what to say as he took that hand and kissed the back. He didn't know much about conception, either, but she was happy, just like he felt his body. Maybe he was wrong, after all. Perhaps he had no real feelings for her, but after tonight and knowing she could very much be having HIS child, he could live with her because she gave him something that he felt so stupid to have taken for granted. His decision still stood about what was hers being his. _Maybe I can try to talk to the guys about changing the death plans. I should at least come clean to Sakura. She loves me, after all. She can help me..._

But for now, he would go to sleep with her in his arms, knowing that on their perfect, special night, they conceived a child. A chance to start anew.

 **So, I thought this chapter was the final, but I noticed how long it was compared to the past, so the upcoming WILL be the finale. Anyhoo, review please. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: previously lemons, now violence and gore come in place. Otherwise, enjoy the last of it.**

Chapter Three

 _Something awoke him. It could have been a car door. When he rolled over, he saw his wife missing. "Sakura?" No answer. Frowning a little, he got out of bed and picked up his robe so he could go to the window...and what he saw was nothing he'd EVER expected._

 _The pale-haired woman down there, greeting the strange man in the two-piece suit from the vehicle that pulled up, appeared to be Sakura in a new dress, which was passionate red and simple. "Ooh, looks like someone needs a little cooling off," the guy purred at the woman's frisky kisses over his face and neck. She laughed and took him by the hand, pulling him in the direction of the front door._

 _"Let's do it inside."_

 _Sasuke blinked, unable to believe what he was seeing. "What...the...hell?" Clutching his robe, he followed them downstairs, keeping quiet on his toes. The candles were still lit, but most were out. He ignored them and watched as Sakura and the stranger swirled their way towards the living room. He heard the man grunt that he'd carried his lady across the threshold. In response, she purred ravenously that she wanted him right now._

 _There was a fire going on in the living room. She must have set it up while Sasuke, her_ husband, _was asleep. "I don't want to do it in a bed," he heard her say, "but somewhere special like before the fire."_ Or just to avoid him finding out she was MARRIED to someone else, _Sasuke thought bitterly. All those things he heard her say as they tore the clothes off their bodies in a desperate passion, about perfection..._ the same things she told him _._

 _He could only stand in the doorway now and watch it all: the man kissing his wife's exposed thighs, going further up to her most sacred place. "Oh...perfect...!" she moaned, her nails scratching his muscled back. Bloody streaks appeared in the tanned flesh. He groaned and growled, sending greater sparks up where his mouth was placed. Something Sasuke never considered, and it made his stomach drop as he found himself back against the wall to the stairs._

 _"She never loved me, either," he moaned, putting both hands to his face, dismayed beyond belief. "Then why did she marry me...?_

 _He stopped then and there, unable to believe himself._ It doesn't matter. What matters is the marriage certificate is real, and she's mine as well as every penny she owns.

 _"Kizashi...our love is complete now. We made a little girl, and she's only this big..."_ She lied when she said she was a virgin. That kid - if she really IS pregnant - can't even be mine. _"This is the way love should always remain, dearest: clean, sweet and passionate..." Then her expression darkened as did her eyes - almost pitch black._

 _"But it doesn't. Time sours, passion cools. But that's not going to change our passionate love. I'm not gonna let it happen. I'm gonna keep it the way it is, preserve it always..."_

 _Sasuke heard himself gasp in horror as he watched as she took the battle axe from the mantle and raised it, the great and deadly blade gleaming in preparation for the one job it was made for. And the sight was just as heart-bursting as what happened next that Sasuke had no will to move. "Now...WAKE UP, KIZASHI!"_

 _The howl made the man open his eyes, but he barely had time to scream when the ferocious blade came down on him. Several powerful hacks later, the walls were all painted with ruby red, and the fire that continued to burn illuminated off the paint-like mess, which was macabre and a work of art in itself. A work of art that made his stomach heave. He turned away, unable to look, but then the last words he heard made his body leap to the sky on high._

 _"Our daughter will be named Sakura. I know you agree, Kizashi love..."_

~o~

He bolted in a blast, the sweat burning him as freshly as the blood - _no, the blood is gone. That was not Sakura, nor was that man real. They were both ghosts._ Sasuke ran his hands through his hair as he wracked his brain with the painful revelation that came in the form of a dream. The name of the man - _Kizashi_ \- rang through his mind, echoing, as did the name of the child he conceived with that look-alike of his...

 _Sakura's father was named Kizashi._

 _He died before she was born._

 _Her mother, Mebuki, killed her husband on their wedding night..._ in this house.

 _The night my wife was conceived._

All this information, coupled with all that blood dripping off the fireplace, splattering the walls and the old clock which had struck midnight - he felt his brain explode at the same time he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke, easy. It was just a nightmare."

He calmed down, taking a few breaths. He was back in the room again, the candles burnt out, and here she was in her robe, though it was very sheer and outlined her sensitive parts without the black piece. "I guess...it was," he said with a few pants. She nodded, slipping away to go retrieve a towel from the bathroom.

"What did you dream about?" Sakura questioned.

No sense lying to her, because he wanted to know if it really happened, or if it was just his overactive imagination. "Your parents," Sasuke answered. "That your mother...killed your father in this house on their wedding night." He winced and rubbed his eyes again, wiping away the sweat that fell there. He waited for her response for a few seconds before he finally heard, and it made his blood go cold.

"That's weird," she murmured. "But...that's exactly what happened. The night I was conceived."

Sasuke looked up in frozen terror as he saw her standing there with the very same axe from downstairs. _The one her mother used on her father._ "WHAT?!" he yelped, jumping back a little in the bed.

Her face was taut, devoid of any innocent kindness or the dark passion they had what felt like an hour ago. "It did happen," she repeated, her voice hard, "and now I want what my mother had: a perfect honeymoon that I dreamed of - a _perfect love._ The love that I can make sure time does not spoil." Those very same words her mother said in his dream...

Something inside him snapped. "Sakura!" he protested, sliding closer to the dresser where the lush roses were perhaps on the verge of dying now. The flowers like at their wedding that represented a love that should be real but would actually die as she explained...no, it was _never_ real on his part! "We...we don't have a perfect love! I married you for your money! I NEVER LOVED YOU!" It all came out desperately, but would it save him?

"That's not true," she hissed after a second passed, her face twisting.

"Yes, it is!" He reached and grasped the gun. "I found this because it was a perfect opportunity to kill you on our wedding night! I was gonna blame it on a burglar and inherit all your money so I could take care of the debt I owe!"

It seemed it was all a waste of time. "But you didn't shoot me. Because after we made love, you thought it was all wonderful," Sakura sneered. Gone was all trace of the girl he "knew" as a child and married as a young adult, replaced with a bloodthirsty succubus. "And you realized you loved me and could trust me with your dirty little secret. You're a terrible liar, Sasuke Uchiha. You love me too much to kill me."

"You want a bet?" With that, he pulled the trigger - but nothing happened. Horrified, he tried to figure what was wrong, before the chill ran up his spine as he slowly turned around and saw all the bullets on the dresser _. Damn bitch, you took them all out while I was sleeping!_

Sakura grinned like the fox she was. _Cunning trickster._ "See? Our love is as it should be. Sasuke, all these years, you dismissed me, but then you manned up and gave me a chance. You were the man I always wanted, and now..." She drew closer and closer, raising the axe that her dainty but beautiful figure carried with grace. The shadow fell over his vision.

"...I am going to preserve it for always."

 _"NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

His screams ended as soon as the axe came down, and blood stained the satin sheets where they consummated a love that he never thought was real, but she did. Where they made a child that would eventually carry on the next family tradition.

~o~

So, he admitted it all along, confirmed what her godmother said. It was all desperate, but it wouldn't save his life. She'd been afraid to carry on the act as soon as she snuck out of bed and went to get the axe from downstairs - the very same axe her mother used on her father. When that was done, she quietly discovered the gun and removed all the shells he wouldn't notice until it was too late. In fact, the truth was, Tsunade must have known his intentions to kill her all along as a final act to get her money, so that gun was planted without either of their knowledge.

It was a damned good thing she searched and took out the bullets, preparing just in case.

She lied to him about the reception, which made him a bigger idiot than she'd thought in all the years they grew up together. Everything had been set up, leading to his bloodied, mutilated corpse in their wedding bed. "Sleep tight, Sasuke," she breathed, inhaling the smell of his blood. It was a scent she was used to, since she treated people with flu shots and drew some blood on a daily basis.

The firewood had been there, as were the bedsheets and candles. All just for her and Sasuke, unlike her parents who had done it downstairs before the fire. Each couple had to have their own special spot.

The hotel just happened to be in the direction of the house where the family traditions happened, but she never intended to tell him if it wasn't obvious enough. The navigator took them by chance into the right direction, but that tree was newly fallen as far as she was aware of. She had been so nervous but excited, if she didn't say it enough. To do what her mother did before her exceeded everything, and because she preserved her love like this as well as saved herself from scum, she found herself free from a man who used sweet words and meant none of them - but their consummation was sweet and fiery as she wanted it to be. That her mother had, everything Mebuki said it was.

She finished the food in the morning when everything was cleared. The sheets were changed, but needed cleansing. For now, she settled with the plain cotton that were fresh and as they were untouched. She'd had no problem sleeping in the same bed she murdered her husband - her _traitorous_ husband. As long as she would live, she'd believe he did grow to love her in that one act of passion in which they begot a child she was positive she was carrying, but that meant waiting a few weeks until her bleeding would stop as well as the usual symptoms.

Nobody would miss Sasuke, but his so-called friends whom he owed debts to would wonder what the hell happened to him. And his elder brother might search far and wide, but it wasn't like they were close anymore.

 _"Affection is something that I hadn't had good luck in since my parents died."_ She didn't know if she should have had a coward or not, but all his touches and kisses were all the affection she could ever ask for.

 _"You have one of the most loving hearts I've known."_ A heart he took advantage of only to take so lightly.

Now, the very next day, she was outside waiting for the one she called to say it was all done. "Tsunade!"

Her godmother parked the car and rushed up to her. "I'm so happy you called," she said proudly. "How was your wedding night?"

"Wonderful!" Sakura put her hand over her flat stomach, the sight telling Tsunade everything.

"That's _wonderful._ It might be another girl, but there is no way of telling yet," she said. "Perhaps a son." Except they both hoped it was a little girl, who could carry on the need for a simple, passionate wedding night. "But I swear I'll love her as I did your mother and you." Her eyes hardened then. "But no more men, Sakura."

The pinkette nodded. She planned on no more guys. She just had her child, and that was all that mattered. However, her daughter who was yet to be named would need a man of her own, and she would ask for it.

And Sakura, her mother, would help her.

 **Just like the Crypt Keeper said, "talk about family traditions", lol. XD "And a word of warning to all you bouncing bachelors out there: be sure to thoroughly check the bride's background before you take that matrimonial plunge. You just never know if there will be skeletons in the closet. :O**


End file.
